Depth mapping sensors have been developed to generate 3D maps of surfaces, where the 3D maps describe the variations in depth over the surface. One limitation in typical depth mapping sensors is their limited flexibility. For example, typical depth mapping sensors may be limited to generating 3D maps with specific resolutions.
For example, some depth mapping sensors use CMOS imaging sensors to receive light reflected from the surface, and then generate the 3D map from that received light. However, such CMOS imaging sensors typically have a fixed horizontal and vertical resolution. Thus, depth mapping sensors that use such CMOS imaging sensors are limited to providing 3D maps with resolutions that are less than or equal to the horizontal and vertical resolution of the CMOS imaging sensors.
As such, there remains a need for improved devices and methods for depth mapping, and in particular a need for depth mapping with improved flexibility.